


There's a first for everything.

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: First Day on Set





	There's a first for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the sake of creativity, this is around season 11, Jared is married but Jensen is not.

****You wake up at 4 am. You’re too excited. Any other time you would be dreading getting up, but today wasn’t one of those days.

Two months ago, you magically had been asked to be apart of the Supernatural family. After Eric and Jeremy (along with the boys) had done some scouting at the last convention, they had found you.

You had gotten along really well with everyone, and when they offered you the job. You were happy.

You’d take it.

Even if it meant you were only there for a partial episode.

Supernatural had changed your life, and if you could be a part of it in any way. You would.

When Jeremy and Eric had announced to the public that they’d be introducing a new character. She’d be a season regular, and she’d stay with the boys until the end of the show.

So your future was set. At least for your contracted five years.

Any other job, you’d die if you had to wake up at four on purpose. You’d be even angrier if your body kept you up from excitement. But knowing you’d be walking on to set soon.

The Supernatural set.

You were up earlier then needed, wearing a hole in your hotel room floor. Possibly annoying the tennants in the room below you.

Would they even like you?

Sure you got along well with Jensen and Jared at the dinner they had invited you. You had even ended up staying longer with Jensen to visit, it was almost three in the morning before you were sharing a taxi back to the same hotel. But to you, you needed to be liked by your coworkers, but you wanted to be liked by the large fandom.

Would you mess upon your first day? Many times? Would you make a complete and utter fool out of your self. In front of people you looked up to?

Were you cut out for this?

You had no experience in acting. This was your first job. Like ever. You barely knew what you were doing, so to know who the grip was, and how to fake punch - you were almost buried to your neck in emotions you yet hadn’t experienced.

One thing you were questioning as you paced the floor - would they regret picking you?

Your thoughts are interrupted by a knock on your hotel room door. You walk to the door and glance in the eyehole, to see three men waiting outside. One was Jared, the other was mistakenly Jensen. The third had to be Cliff, their bodyguard.

You breathe in slowly, once through your nose, and out throug hyour mouth. You unclock the door, twisting the deadbolt free of the door jamb.

“Hey guys.” you smile shyly, opening the door wide.

“Hey (Y/N). We thought we’d pick you up on the way. Your driver has a flat.” Jared said as you offered for them to come in.

“Oh, thank you. Let me slip some shoes on and we can go.” You reply. They all walk in and wait in silence as youslip in to your boots. You wrap yourself up in a sweater and coat and follow the three men out the door.

“So, he didn’t want to ride up three floors to the elevator to pick me up?” You laugh as you approach the van. Misha is sitting in the front, and from what you can tell he has a scowl on his face.

“Yeah. He was moaning and groaning because we made him ride shot gun.”

“Oh?” you ask looking to Jared, and then Jensen. Cliff only laughs as he gets in to the driver’s side.

“Of course. We wanted to sit with you. Not him.” Jensen smiles as he opens the door for you. Even like a gentleman, he helps you in to the SUV, and takes his seat next to you. Jared had walked around to the other side and already taken his seat.

“Apparently they don’t like me. They prefer women.” Misha replies.

You scoff and buckle yourself in. “Well, I can understand why. They’ve got good taste.” You lean back and stretch. “We are pretty cool.”

“She’ll fit in very well.” Misha replies. You laugh with Jared and Jensen and lean back, and Cliff pulls out of the loading zone.

For the first ten minutes of the drive, it was silent for you, as Jared and Jensen partook in small talk. Cliff drove and Misha took a phone call. After a few minutes Jared’s wife called him, and it was up to you to fill the silence as you spoke with Jensen.

“So.” Jensen said nervously.

“So.” you laugh with him.

“You as nervous as I am? Especially for the scene we get to do today?”

“Um, I wasn’t. Until now.” you laugh. “I’m just all around nervous.”

“Why?” Jared asks putting his phone in his pocket.

“Well for one, that scene.” you motion to Jensen, who is cheekily smiling back to Jared. “Two, this is my first acting job. I still don’t get the concept of fake punching and grips and marks and all that stuff. I’m the female equivalent of Dean and Sam pretending to be you guys.”

“The marks are little pieces of tape.”

Jared quickly throws something at Misha and he quiets.

“But in all honesty, yes. I’m slightly nervous for that scene. Especially when I have done something like that I don’t have a camera crew with me. And it’s not fake.”

Misha scoffs and looks to you.

“What?” you smile wickedly. “Your new costar is brutally honest, and sometimes doesn’t know how to turn her filter on.” For an added measure you give Jensen’s thigh a squeeze. Just to annoy him even more, Jensen wraps his arm around you and kisses you on the cheek.

That earns a scoff from Misha, and then he turns around. You turn around and return the favor by kissing Jensen back on the cheek.

After about an hour total of driving, you find yourself on set at the studio.

Eric “Friggin” Kripke was waiting in your trailer as you arrived and you visited for a few minutes until you were called to the makeup trailer.

You got lost in conversation as the girls wanted to know everything about the “new girl” on set.

Then it was off to wardrobe. You were going to portray one bad ass character, so you had to get in to your badass outfit.

* * *

All in all, it was a good day.

Your character Katie was introduced to the Winchester brothers, and then that other secret you had. One you thought would be an interesting twist for the show.

You got to have pretend sex with Jensen Ackles, which was probably the most interesting experience you’ve had. But ultimately the coolest. He was a gentlemen, taking the reins until you were comfortable.

You didn’t tire when having to do that scene over and over again. You could stare in to those green eyes for ours, and kiss those full lips even more.

After everything was done, the group went to a local bar for drinks, inviting you so you could celebrate your first successful day.

You got hammered, which you never did, and some how you ended back on set at your trailer.

With a “your bed needs to be broken in”, you found yourself drifting to sleep, two strong arms around you.

The next morning, you wake to your alarm, and see a broad back lying next to you, his strong back muscles highlighted by the light you had left on in your trailer.

The sheets barely covered his lower half and he slowly turned to face you, hugging his pillow.

Jensen was lying in your bed, and although you were rather drunk, you remembered the night very well.

You had just slept with your favorite celebrity.

“There’s a first time for everything.” thought to yourself.


End file.
